The Capitol Whores
by capitolslut
Summary: In a world where the Capitol picked up all of the remaining tributes, and won the war. The tributes of the 75th Hunger Games pay the price back in the Capitol, from Johanna Mason's perspective. The genres are horror/tradegy, but the story is more about the cruelty of the Capitol than anything.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my flat in the Capitol. This life might be hell, but at least the food was good. I kicked those ludicrous heels somewhere in the living room, before going to grab some soup or something. All this work was exhausting. I shoved the soup into some fancy cooking device, it took packaged food and cooked it in a minute. Weird. I quickly downed the pill they left out for the girls everyday, at least the younger ones. I thought I might as well go get change out of these filthy underwear. Scuffing my feet across the soft carpet to my room, I pushed open the door. I groaned inwardly at the sight of the little slip of paper just waiting on my desk, picked it up and read about my latest torturer.

Magnus Nicator

Aged 32

Designer for the Annual Hunger Games - helps design the trigger areas and their content.

Pain level allowed - very high.

Allowed to do as he pleases, bar the below:

Permanently maim; mental damage; major bleeding; ruin any of the three ortifices.

Fucking fabulous. Another one of these rich bastards, that can afford to do whatever they pleased with us. Of course, it was quite rare if anyone wanted to be so rough to anyone but her. It had all been far too easy for the Capitol. After Katniss shot an arrow at the force field, the Capitol had picked them all up in their helicopters. All of us. Without any propaganda and with a low morale, the rebels quickly gave up. District 13 was back in Capitol power, and we were left to the mercy of the Capitol. Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Enobaria, Beetee and I. Enobaria was allowed back to District 2, completely free. Beetee is forced to use his knowledge to design traps, electrical or not for the games. He has it just as bad as us really. The rest of us, we were turned into Capitol whores. It's not surprising really, it'd been happening before we tried to help. We all appeal to different types of people.

Finnick, his charm and looks attract any girl with a pulse.

Peeta appeals to those that are caring, sensitive.

Katniss appeals to boys and girls alike, all wanting to be able to say that they've slept with the Mockingjay.

Me however, I get the sadistic men that remember my games oh so well. How I drowned the little girl from District 3. How I buried the axe in the boy from 8's head. When I slit open the throat of my own District partner while he slept. All of these get used against me. Men pay plenty for the _pleasure_ of slapping me across the face; dragging blades along my skin; whipping my flesh raw and then holding me by my neck, pressing my body against a wall whilst fucking me senseless. And of course, I can't refuse. How unfortunate would it be if Finnick, Peeta and Katniss were to die and I was the only Victor whore left? Left to take care of all of these customers by myself. Sure, it'll die down one day but for now it's an ongoing torture.

So tomorrow night I am to go to the residence of Magnus Nicator and do anything he wishes, no matter how painful it is for me. Well fuck. I walk through to the kitchen, pour the soup into a mug and down it. I better get a decent sleep, if I thought tonight was bad, tomorrow was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I surveyed my surroundings, taking in the dark street and it's towering blocks of flats. This can't be where he lives, but this is where I was told to go so I decided to wait. I meandered over to the bench at the end of the street. Sitting myself, I looked around to see if I could see anyone that fit his description. Dark shaggy hair; violet eyes(cosmetically altered of course); about 5ft11; violet eyeliner and a trademark violet spear tattoo on his neck. Odd sounding guy. For the Capitol anyway, he sounds too normal for this freak show.

I lift my feet onto the bench, trying to warm my legs up as the night was bitter cold. It's stupid how little clothes we're allowed to wear, even at night. But I guess that's how the Capitol like to see us, exposed. At the other end of the street, a man exited a flat and started walking in my direction. Great, I guess I was about to meet Marcus.

He was only a few strides away from me now, he looked exactly the way I expected.

"Johanna Mason," he raised his eyebrows and continued in his affected Capitol drawl "you're much shorter than I expected." He paused, laughing at his own pathetic 'joke'. "Come with me darling, I borrowed a friends flat for the special night."

The special night. Really? What's so special about paying to beat and fuck a girl that done nothing to you but give you entertainment in two Hunger Games? Idiot. I wish they'd fucking killed me, anything's better than this. I guess that's why Snow did it though, he hated when he couldn't control me and this is his sadistic way of getting back at me. Because he can control me now that I have friends to protect.

I walked through the door into his friends flat, from the looks of the décor his friend was a bloody psychopath. Chains, whips everywhere. Wasn't I in for a fun few hours. At least I had the though of seeing Finnick, Katniss and Peeta later. We always had to meet late as we were busy most nights, except Peeta. Even most of these Capitol fuckers don't have the guts to hurt Peeta.

He whispered into my ear "You're very quiet tonight angel, gag got your tongue?" as he slipped a gag into my mouth. Hilarious. Another one of our freedoms that the Capitol takes, we could only speak if that's what our 'owner' for the night wanted.

He slid his dirty hand down my body, pausing to pinch my nipples. Down again, this time he caressed my sex. Suddenly, he pushed my forwards. I tripped as my reactions weren't as fast as they were in 'the good 'ol days'. He stepped in front of me, pushing my face towards his. Whisky and sex, definitely not a good smell.

"Mine." he grunted. I wish I was gagged because I had the perfect reply for that little comment. Scum.

He dragged me down to my knees and then kicked me forwards. I crawled along the dirty linoleum floor, making sure to sway my hips for Magnus' viewing pleasure. I was now next to a door, which he quickly kicked open. He ushered me into the black. I heard a click which must have turned on spotlights. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light as I took in my murderous surroundings. This friend was more of a psychopath than I expected.

Magnus scooped me up and help me like I was just 5, vile creature. Carefully, he laid me down on a platform in the middle of the room. I already knew what this was. An electric table. _Click. Click. Click. Click. _I was strapped in now. No escape. My surroundings became a panicked blur. A knife trailed down my skin, cutting off my clothes and leaving a thin cut to remind me of this day. A bucket of water splashing over my skin. A fiizle of electricity. I blacked out.


End file.
